This invention relates to an interlocking construction block.
Various different interlocking construction blocks are known. The known blocks are rectangular and they all have projections on one major face and recesses in the opposite major face. The recesses are complemental in shape to the projections and are capable of receiving the projections of adjacent blocks in an interlocking fit.
The present invention seeks to provide a novel interlocking block which has a wide range of possible applications.